boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RifoMan/Crossbower Chapter Plot
Troubling Beginnings *"You" and the masters quickly rush into the castle.* You : "King!" *Some guards are injured on the ground while king was missing from his throne.* Slicer : "What happened here?!" Baller : "Well, whatever happened here, it sure wasn't peaceful." Crusher : "Guys! Help me get the guards up!" Guard : " T... The..." Baller : "Get over here! The guard's trying to say something!" Guard : "The spirits... They attacked us..." Peircer : "Spirits... but why?" Guard : "They attacked hard... We couldn't stand againts it." You : "Oh no... What happened to King?" Guard : "They... captured him." Slicer : "This is bad... is there any way to beat them?" Piercer : "Wait... could we use Arzen?" Baller : "Well, we could... But, how are we able to get Arzen?" Guard : "I've heard of a place that wields Arzen, "The Arzen Temple", there is a crystal which weilds pure Arzen." Slicer : "Where do you suppose that is?" Guard : "West from here, it's in a temple located deep in the jungle. But people says a tribe are guarding the temple." You : "Sounds hard." Guard : "There's a famous hunter in the nearby town, he knows jungles very well, if you can recruit him, you might have a good chance at getting the crystal." Piercer : "Well thanks, let's get going." You : "Okay." Town Of The West You : "What a town of the mess." Crusher : "Whew, dude, didn't expect you to be this harsh." You : "I'm not used to cowboy standards." Baller : "Anywho, we arrived at the house of this "Famous Hunter"!" *Baller knocks on the door.* ??? : "Oh, someone's outside." *A white cat wearing a scarf and a canvas cap opens the door.* Baller : "Hello there, are you the "Famour Hunter" that's around this town?" Crossbower : "Yeah, people call me Crossbower, want somekind of signing?" Baller : "We need your help." Crossbower : "Help with what?" Baller : "We're trying to find Arzen inside a temple which is deep in the jungle, we heard there was a tribe defending the temple, so can you please join us?" Crossbower : "Sure, why not?" You : "Well, let's go I guess?" Crusher : "Yeah." Jungle Japes *You, the masters and Crossbower are on a boat to navigate through the river.* You : "This forest is really dense!" Piercer : "You know, this forest has a lot of places that are perfect for assasination." Crossbower : "We shouldn't let our guard down." Baller : "Well, I'm gonna check the front of out boat." *Baller walk to the front side of the boat and sees a wooden barricade set up in the river.* Baller : "Guys... There's a wodden barricade ahead!" Slicer : "Everyone! Jump off the boat, NOW!" *The screen goes white.* ... Baller : "Hey! Wake up!" You : "Urgh... what happened?" Crossbower : "The boat crashed, we have to continue on the jungle path." Piercer : "Agreed." *"You" and the rest walk down the jungle path.* ??? : "..." Slicer : "Hm? I see someone on the tree." ??? : "Intruders!" *??? jumps down from the trees.* Tribe Scout : "Get ready to be killed, tresspassers!." ^ Fight with 6 Tribe Scouts. ^ Piercer : "One of the scouts ran away! We should run after him!" Tribial You : "The gate's blocking the way!" Tribe Elite : "OOGA BOOGA! TRIBEMEN, TAKE THEM DOWN!" Crusher : "We need to take down the gate to pass through." ^ Take down a 20000 HP gate. ^ Slicer : "Let's keep moving on." ^ Walk down the path. ^ Crusher : "There's some of those tribe dudes up ahead!" ^ Fight a few tribemen. ^ Tribe Elite : "You trespassers shall fall!" You : "No thanks, I'll pass." Tribe Elite : "ARGH! Just DIE already!" ^ FIght with Tribe Elite. ^ Tribe Elite : "Urgh... damn you... intruders." Crossbower : "Let's procced to that hole." You : "Ok." ... Tribe Elite : "..." Waterfall Forts You : "Woah." Crossbower : "We have to move on." WIP Category:Blog posts